A differant fox tale
by NukeninShinigami
Summary: A sieries of unfortunate events leads to an accident and an unusual meeting between a fox boy and a would be mass murderer, after the beggining of there friendship and the awakening of a bloodlne, Konoha, Naruto and the Uchicha clan will never be the same
1. A series of unfortunate events

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this story, I am not making any money from this, There will be absolutely no Disney characters in this story, All celebrity impersonations are not indorsed by the national celebrity impersonation society, coincidently I dislike most celebrities anyway, absolutely no clerks where harmed during the writing of this story, well there was that one that claimed they where out of Pocky but he was an ass and deserved it, I am writing this just for fun and by my own free will (Honest)

Is anybody still reading after all that?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**/Jutsu/**

A Different Fox Tale

Chapter 1

A series of unfortunate events…

The morning started like any other; it was sunny; it was calm; it was peaceful; it wouldn't stay that way for much longer…

"Oh Shit! Iruka-Sensei is gonna kill me!"

Uzumaki Naruto awoke that morning and realized he should have been awake for over and hour by now; he was late for class; again. He quickly shot out of bed and ran into his closet, resulting in a resounding THUMP! He wasn't completely awake yet.

He sat up and glared at the offending wall, then remembering he was late, quickly began digging through a large pile of clothes which he at least had the decency to throw into his closet instead of just dropping them in the middle of the floor. Unfortunately he also had a habit of throwing his dirty clothes in there too, so he had to resort to the smell test.

With great displeasure he realized all his orange clothes where too dirty to wear, then he spotted something odd, something hanging in his closet on a clothes hanger, he gasped in surprise, somebody had hung a set of clothes in his closet. After looking over the hideous (in his opinion) garments he remembered the third had bought them for him a few months back, the old man insisted he own something that wasn't orange (he also claimed Naruto's few black T-shirts and his boxers didn't count as "something that wasn't orange")

He shuddered before grabbing the clothes; a black pair of cargo pants (with reinforced pockets for shinobi use) a red t-shirt with the black outline of a spiral design on the back and right sleeve (the red spiral matched the shirts color so it looked like a black outline) a black vest with four scroll pouches (two on each side of his chest) and the red spiral design on the back, a pair of black combat gloves with red metal plates on the backs (they even matched his shirt) and a black pair of steel toed ninja combat boots.

Dressed in the relatively new clothes (and hating every orange deprived second of it) he jumped through his window to the deserted ally below and began running as fast as his ten year old legs could carry him through the crowded streets of Konoha, but of course his misfortune had to return, simply sleeping in and earning Iruka's wrath wasn't enough to satisfy fate, not even close.

Almost halfway to the ninja academy Naruto smacked into a large meaty wall of a man, which only knocked him backwards, the man didn't look the slightest bit bothered by the impact, though he did look extremely annoyed as he glared down at the blonde boy.

"Sorry sir, but I gotta… " Naruto was cut off when the man recognized him and grabbed a handful of Naruto's vest with one hand before lifting him several feet off the ground and began waving his fist in front of the fox boys face in what was supposed to be a threatening manner, but coming from the fat drunken man (Naruto could smell his breath now, but really wished he couldn't) it wasn't very impressive, at least not after being on the receiving end of Iruka's punishment anyway.

"WaSh Wer Yer goIn ya lil basturd!" The mans slurred voice wasn't very intimidating either, but Naruto was still a bit shocked when the man raised his fist preparing to hit him, he was even more shocked when the mans fist stopped mid swing, the man turned a bit to see who would dare interfere with his punishing the demon boy, his slight turn also let Naruto see who had saved him from having his face bashed in.

To the mans irritation (and Naruto's disappointment) it was a boy just a few years older then the blonde child, the dark haired teen stood glaring at the drunken slob of a man looking as if he held more authority then everybody around him, he stood in a manner which although didn't appear arrogant in nature still seemed to demand respect.

"The hell er you?" The slob muttered.

"Put the boy down" The boy stated calmly and without the slightest hint of emotion.

"An if I don't?" The man poked the dark haired teen in the chest as if trying to prove he where in charge of the situation (which he obviously wasn't)

"If you do that again, I will kill you on the grounds of assaulting a member of the ANBU squad" The teen stated coldly, the man snorted.

"You, ANBU? Don't make me laugh runt" The teen reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of chocolate pocky, he lazily bit the treat in half the bit the tip again at a certain angle before calmly replying.

"I have been ANBU captain for nearly a year now" The man laughed, he had actually sobered up a bit by now

"And let me guess, in this little pretend world of yours, when I don't do as you say then what? Are you strangle me with your fake ninja headband" he said in an extremely condescending tone. The teen just glanced at the pocky in his hand, where he bit it the second time it was rather pointy looking.

"Actually I was planning to kill you with this pocky" he stated calmly as if it where a perfectly logical fact, By this time they had attracted a fairly large crowd most of which wanted to see the fox boy beaten but several ninja in the crown where wondering if it where even possible to kill a man with pocky, The man laughed.

A second later the man was no longer laughing, his throat was heavily bleeding from a pocky inflicted injury, soon after he was dead, most of the villagers fled at the sight of such "uncalled for" violence and the ninjas present, though thoroughly impressed, had more important things to do then stand around all day.

To say Naruto was shocked would have been an understatement, not only did this strangely familiar looking teen kill the man but he had also stood up for him.

"Hey, thanks, I'm Naruto, who are you" The teen simply looked at him and gave a small smile

"Hello Naruto-kun, I am Uchicha Itachi"


	2. The shadow, the angry dolphin and the aw...

Disclaimer; I still don't own Naruto and I'm still not making any money from this, there still will NOT be any Disney characters in this story, no more clerks have been harmed in the writing of this story, there will be plenty more mentioning of pocky.

A Different Fox Tale

Chapter 2

The shadow, the angry dolphin and the awakening...

Naruto grinned his stupid grin, though it was partially an honest smile Itachi could still see through the mask of happiness.

"Naruto-kun, why do you pretend to be happy?" the blonde looked shocked for a second then his grin faded into an expression of loneliness and pain.

"It's the only way I know how deal with the hell of being alone, the pain of knowing nobody cares"

Itachi was slightly surprised by the answer, but it did make sense, he saw something in the blonde boy, he saw strength, potential, and in a way he even saw himself. He knew the only reason his father was so interested in him was because he would someday become the Uchiha clan's connection to the village and bring them more political power, even if he didn't want to. He raised his arm and poked Naruto in the forehead (Naruto had forgotten his goggles that morning) in the same fashion he did his younger brother, Naruto just looked up at the taller boy with a confused expression, then blushed brightly when his stomach growled.

"Your hungry" Itachi stated "let's get something for breakfast, my treat" Naruto instantly brightened up and gave a genuine smile.

"Can we eat at Ichiraku ramen?" Itachi glanced upward as if thinking about it; he tapped his chin thoughtfully, then looked at Naruto and calmly stated "Sure"

Fifteen bowls of ramen later (two of which where his) he began to regret his decision, until he saw the smile on Naruto's face anyway.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto looked up, and was promptly poked in the forehead again "would you like to learn a cool new jutsu?" the blonde looked excited and nodded happily "follow me" Itachi calmly stated before walking off, Naruto followed closely behind.

They soon arrived at a small Uchiha clan training area, it was a small lake with a pier extending toward the center; the Uchiha's used it to practice katon jutsus "Naruto-kun I will be teaching you a very simple but useful jutsu, it is called Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

Meanwhile on the other side of the village in the ninja academy an angry Iruka was pacing in front of a nervous class, every few minutes he would glare at the door hoping Naruto would walk in so he could hit the blonde idiot. Mizuki was lecturing the class on chakra control, but most of them where paying attention to Iruka hoping to see him smack Naruto for being so late.

Back at the Uchiha katon training ground Naruto was hard at work trying to learn the "simple" jutsu Itachi was teaching him, he didn't think he was making much progress but Itachi was a bit impressed that the blonde had picked up the principle behind the jutsu so quickly.

"Try again Naruto-kun" the fox boy glanced up, nodded, and quickly formed the seals and focused his chakra again, as he finished the last seal **/Kage Bunshin No Jutsu/ **Five puffs of ninja smoke appeared and dissipated revealing five perfect clones of Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Itachi excitedly and wasn't very surprised when he was poked in the forehead "good job Naruto-kun, now see how many you can make"

Naruto performed the seals again but this time poured more chakra into it, all the chakra he could **/Kage Bunshin** **No Jutsu/** they where surrounded by hundreds of Naruto's, just a little over seven hundred by Itachi's count, he was very impressed, a few moments later they all exploded into small clouds of ninja smoke, Naruto was nearly out of chakra.

As Naruto passed out Itachi noticed something odd, he remembered that some bloodlines required a near death experience to activate, which included a massive lack of chakra (meaning the person only had just enough chakra to stay alive) Itachi was sure he really saw what he thought he did, Naruto had an advanced bloodline.

And it had just awoken…

Jutsu List

Kage Bunshin -- Shadow Clone


	3. To massacre or not to massacre

Disclaimer, I can easily say that I do… Not own Naruto or anything else I may mention in this story, there will be absolutely no references to star wars in this chapter, there will however be some pocky in this chapter.

P.S.

Please don't feed the monkeys

A different fox tale

Chapter 3

To massacre, or not to massacre...

Over the next couple days he had begun helping Naruto master his newly acquired bloodline, the blonde boy was doing surprisingly well. But other then that, things where not going well in the Uchiha clan, the pressure began to build until Itachi felt as if he where being crushed by the burden of his duties. Nobody else in the clan could even compare to him, he had even surpassed his father in strength, skill and intelligence. From his point of view, there was no future for the Uchiha clan.

The clan elders believed political power was far more important then the strength of their shinobi, a few elders even claimed the next Hokage should be an Uchiha, by force if necessary. Of course Itachi wasn't supposed to know about their treasonous discussions they held in their secret meeting place; at the main temple of the Nakano shrine, on the far right side, under the seventh tatami mat. Some days he just wanted to kill them all…

But he didn't, even though he hated everything the Uchiha clan currently stood for. He was expected to lead the clan as his father and grandfather had, the same way, the elder's didn't take change well. But he couldn't do that, it would drive him insane, being forced into a position he never wanted and being forced to make the same mistake's his father and grandfather had. He simply could not accept that. Itachi knew he wouldn't be good at leading the masses, he didn't love the clan the way his father did.

Itachi woke up, showered and dressed like usual, ate breakfast with his family like usual, and ignored his annoying little brother like usual. But something unusual happened, or more accurately, something usual didn't happen, and it didn't go unnoticed by his family either, he told Sasuke he was busy and just left without his usual odd show of affection. He had something important to do that day.

A short time later Itachi began to wish he had just stayed in bed "I'm sorry little boy, but the Hokage is a very busy man, if you don't have an appointment then you can't go in" the Hokage's secretary stated in an extremely condescending tone, Itachi hated being spoken to like that. He glared at the older woman and calmly pulled a stick of pocky from his pocket and bit it in half "It is very important that I see the Hokage" the secretary just looked down at him in annoyance "the Hokage is very busy, he is far to important to waste his time playing ninja with a brat like you"

Itachi wasn't an especially bloodthirsty ninja, he actually preferred to avoid killing whenever possible, although he wasn't bothered by killing people, he hadn't reached the point where he enjoyed it, like some of the older ANBU members and Jounin. But he hated being spoken to in condescending tones or being called things like "brat" and he really hated when people claimed he wasn't a real ninja. He bit his pocky again at a certain angle, and glared at the secretary, he very rarely wanted to kill somebody as much as he did right now. But fortunately (for the secretary) the Hokage's doors behind her swung open revealing the old man himself "Is there a problem?" he asked calmly.

Itachi lazily ate the rest of his pocky, as if he hadn't been about to kill somebody with it, then (much to the secretary's shock) saluted in ANBU fashion "No, Hokage-sama" the old man's face brightened a bit, he always had liked the Uchiha boy "Ah, Itachi-kun, please come in, Iv had nothing to do all morning" the Hokage turned around at walked back into his office, Itachi glared coldly at the secretary then followed the Hokage with his chin stuck out arrogantly with an air of superiority about him, he knew he was acting childish, but at the moment he really didn't care.

He dropped the act immediately as he entered the old man's office, he stood before the Hokage's desk and saluted again. The Hokage sighed "Not a social visit then, please take a seat" Itachi nodded and sat "Hokage-sama, several of the Uchiha clan elders have been planning to remove you from the position of Hokage, by force, and replacing you with my father, or possibly myself" The Hokage's eyes widened at this news "but how do they plan to get the villagers and other ninja to follow them?"

"They plan to kill Uzumaki Naruto, they believe that by eliminating the child and the demon inside…" The Hokage's eyes hardened "How do you know about the demon?" Itachi shifted nervously, he knew the old man was Hokage for a reason "I overheard them speaking of their plans at their secret meeting place, they mentioned the Kyuubi several times" the Hokage nodded "continue then" Itachi cleared his throat "They believe that by eliminating the demon, the people will see the boys killer as a hero, they will most likely try to get myself or my father to do it"

"I see; something must be done…" Itachi stood; "if you will excuse me, I have important things to do today" the Hokage lifted an eyebrow curiously "and that would be?" the young Uchiha began walking toward the window (not wanting to face the secretary again) and simply stated "protect Naruto-kun" he then jumped out the window and ran down the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile at the Nakano Bridge, a small blonde haired boy with odd whisker-like marks on his cheeks sat on the railing of the large bridge staring down at the river. He had been practicing a low-level water jutsu Itachi had shown him the day before and had decided to take a quick break; he wanted to have the jutsu mastered before he saw Itachi again. As he sat thinking of different ways the Jutsu could be useful he could faintly feel somebody watching him, he glanced around, he saw a man approaching him, the man wore a common black bodysuit with a chuunin vest and he wore his Konoha forehead plate on a bandana which covered most of the mans black hair. He glanced at the fox-boy "Uzumaki Naruto right?" he asked politely

On the other side of town, at Naruto's apartment, was Itachi. He quickly walked through the younger boys messy living room, the quickly checked the kitchen, then the bathroom, bedroom, he even looked in the closet. The blonde wasn't there, he thought for a moment, then jumped back out through the living room window (which always seemed to be open) he went sprinting off toward Ichiraku Ramen, which was unfortunately in the opposite direction of the Nakano Bridge…

"Yea, that's me" the man smiled at him "come with me Naruto-kun, its very important" Naruto stared at the older man for a second, he barely looked twenty, and he didn't look very trustable at all, but then a lot of ninja's didn't "no" he turned back to the river and watched it flow beneath him. The older man just stared for a moment then stupidly asked "why not?" without even turning Naruto answered "because I don't know you, you're a strange guy, kinda creepy looking too" The man's eye twitched, then he got an idea "my name is Uchiha Shisui, and, Uzumaki Naruto…" he paused until the boy turned to look at him "I am your father" Naruto just went back to lazily watching the river "no your not"

Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen, upon discovering that Naruto wasn't there, Itachi sat and ordered a bowl of chicken ramen, he ate slowly, savoring the flavor, he liked ramen, but not nearly as much as Naruto did. He enjoyed his meal then ordered a second bowl; he enjoyed that one too…

Shisui glared at the blonde boy for several minutes, he was supposed to be discreet about killing the boy so the elders could claim the head of the Uchiha clan had done it, they wanted him seen as a hero, somebody the villagers could look up to, somebody to take care of all their problems, somebody to become the next Hokage, after the current Hokage had a little "accident" of course. After several minutes of thought he finally came to a decision 'screw discretion' and he drew a kunai from his hip pouch and lunged forward, intending to drive the kunai deep into the back of the young fox-boys neck, but halfway he stopped and fell over, he was dead, the cause of his death being the pair of chop-sticks sticking through his neck, if one where to look closely at them they would notice the words "Ichiraku Ramen" carved into them. Itachi was sitting on the railing next to Naruto as if nothing had happened.

He felt an odd tingling in his eyes, but he didn't show it, he knew what it was, the ultimate form of the Sharingan…

Several days later, the Uchiha elders that had been involved in the conspiracy had been located and promptly interrogated then executed, along with several other members of the Uchiha clan that had been involved. And though Itachi did the right thing, he was still punished for acting against the Uchiha clan, much to his horror (note sarcasm) he was removed from his duties as the Uchiha clan heir, being swiftly replaced by his brother Sasuke. Itachi no longer had to deal with the responsibility of one day running the pathetic clan and now could focus more on his own life.

The problems in the Uchiha clan settled soon afterward and life continued on…

A/N's

1

I hadn't planned to write this chapter, in my original plan I was going to skip two years after chapter 2, I was almost finished with chapter 3 (now chapter 4) but after reading a review asking if Itachi was going to kill his clan I realized I would have been skipping an extremely important event, and I started getting some cool ideas, like ways to explain Itachi's hatred of his clan and the reason I believe he killed them.

2

The issue of the Kage Bunshin. Itachi is ANBU captain and an extremely important member of the Uchiha clan; I think it would be more surprising if he didn't know Kage Bunshin. He taught it to Naruto as a test, to see if Naruto could learn it and to measure his chakra, and I'm sure the Kage Bunshin isn't as complicated as most people think, Naruto learned it in just a few hours by himself in the manga/anime

3

Another thing I want to mention is that I don't plan to officially state what Naruto's bloodline is until chapter six, but a lot of people might be able to figure it out in the next couple chapters. And just so you know it's a bloodline from the manga/anime, not some super powerful bloodline I made up or a hybrid of several super bloodlines (personally I think Iv made it a little too obvious already)

4

Did anybody notice the obvious Star Wars reference?


	4. Graduation and the next step

Disclaimer; I'm sure you all get the point by now, I still don't own Naruto and I never will, besides Naruto's cool and all, but I'd rather own Hawaii or maybe just my own Pocky factory (Yum, all the pocky I can eat) Its such a hard decision! And just so you all know, I have absolutely no intention of putting any Bleach characters in this story.

A Different Fox Tale

Chapter 4

Graduation and the next step

The morning started like any other day; it was peaceful; it was calm; it wouldn't stay that way for long…

"Oh shit! Iruka-Sensei is gonna kill me!"

He shot out of bed and ran into the closet, some faint noises could be heard, and then he dashed from the closet clad in his new favorite outfit. For the last two years he had kept wearing his usual orange outfits to the academy but today was special, it was finally the graduation exam, and with all the training Itachi-sensei put him through there was no way he could fail.

He jumped through his open window onto the wall of the neighboring building before running straight up it to the roof, he then quickly jumped from roof to roof all the way to the academy, it was faster then running through the streets at high speed and safer (there where less drunks on the roofs, though there was an occasional weirdo) and it was a good morning exercise.

When he arrived at the academy he jumped straight in through the classroom window, which was always open this time of year, and quickly took the closest available seat, just before the bell rang signaling the start of class. Iruka glanced over the room, his gaze stopped on Naruto and he glared, he was still upset that the blonde was doing so horribly, he was almost always sleeping in class, even more then the Nara boy, and he hadn't even shown up for the last to graduation exams.

"The genin graduation exam will be beginning now, Mizuki and I will be testing each of you in the room behind me" he pointed at a door behind him "enter as your name is called, we'll be going in alphabetical order, now Aburame Shino"

The test continued for well over an hour before finally "Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde woke up when he heard his name called and calmly walked to the door. He stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki patiently waiting for them to tell him what to do, they where waiting for him to start yelling about how he was going to be Hokage like he usually did, several minutes passed…

"Well Naruto, what you need to do is make a perfect Bunshin" Iruka couldn't take the silence anymore; it was just so disturbing somehow. Naruto just tilted his head to the side "what kinda Bunshin Iruka-sensei?" Mizuki glared "how about three of every kind of Bunshin you can make" he stated sarcastically.

Naruto shrugged, the performed several hand seals **/Kage Bunshin No Jutsu/** thee puffs of smoke cleared away revealing exact copies of Naruto, perfect copies. Iruka was about to say something but was distracted by Naruto performing another set of hand seals **/Suna Bunshin No Jutsu/ **dirt and sand was dragged from all over the floor and brought up from under it between the floorboards creating three crude Suna Bunshins.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head nervously "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I can also do Mizu Bunshin but there's not enough water around here" Iruka's Jaw nearly hit the floor "well, I guess you pass…' he stated weakly, still in shock at what the "dead last" could do, Mizuki glared, all his plans had depended on the "dead last" to be, well, the dead last, Naruto happily accepted his leaf headband, dispelled his clones, and went back to his seat, several minutes later the last few students had been tested and Iruka had announced that they would be assigned their teams and would be meeting there Jounin the next day.

The rest of the day was boring, Naruto had his picture taken so he could be registered as a ninja, the old man (The Hokage) tried to make him sign a bunch of complicated papers, he escaped with a quick Oiroke No Jutsu, which he later (after much begging) taught to the Hokage's grandson, then after knocking Ebisu out with an advanced version of it he spent the rest of the night training with Itachi.

The next day Naruto sat in class waiting for the teams to be announced, he glanced around and spotted the one person he hated the most, Uchiha Sasuke. It was kind of odd because Itachi was his closest friend, but he just couldn't stand Itachi's arrogant bastard of a little brother, he jumped up onto the desk in front of Sasuke and glared at him, after a couple seconds the dark haired shinobi glared back, they both ignored the shouts of "kick his ass Sasuke-kun!" and "leave Sasuke-kun alone you dumbass!" and various other similar comments.

"Huh? What's goin on?" some kid muttered and turned around, bumping Naruto with his elbow, both Naruto's and Sasuke's eye's widened as the blonde started falling foreword, thinking quickly Sasuke landed an open palmed strike to the fox boys chest to knock him backward, but to his, and everybody else's surprise, instead of falling backward Naruto burst into a mass of water, soaking the Uchiha heir.

Everybody stared wide eyed until they where distracted by somebody laughing, they all looked toward the sound and saw the blonde boy, on the other side of the room, holding his ribs and laughing loudly "Stop laughing at Sasuke-kun, that was a horrible prank somebody just played on him!" some random Sasuke fan girl yelled, Naruto just laughed a bit louder.

The angry Sasuke fan girls where all glaring at him, well almost all of them, one blonde girl was trying her hardest to keep herself from laughing, the funny thing was she was also trying to glare at the same time. The angry mob of fan girls probably would have ganged up and attacked Naruto if it hadn't been for Iruka walking in and ordering the class to their seats.

"Well class, this has been a great year, each and every one of you has grown into…" Naruto didn't hear the rest of Iruka's speech, he decided to take a nap until the teams where assigned.

Nearly half an hour later he woke up when his name was called, a second later Haruno Sakura was called out, she cheered loudly, he completely ignored the rest of the announcement as a cold realization struck him, if Sakura was so excited it could only mean one thing, Sasuke-bastard was his other teammate.

'Screw this' Naruto thought and went back to sleep, he woke up several hours later and realized everybody had left except his teammates, there Jounin instructor hadn't arrived yet, after another half hour of boredom he had an idea, he got a large bowl from Iruka's desk (Iruka would sometime put instant Ramen in it and heat it with chakra) then he moved a chair closer to the door and placed the bowl on it after filling it with water, this just confused his teammates but they didn't say anything, they where too curious to see what he had planned.

Naruto sat next to the chair so it was between him and the door and looked as he where preparing to perform a jutsu, they waited for five more minutes before the door slid open revealing a tall lazy looking man, he was about to greet them but was interrupted when Naruto began performing hand seals at high speed **/Suiton – Suiryuudan No jutsu/** A small snake like thing rose from the water bowl and lunged at the silver haired mans face, he was so shocked to see that Jutsu that he was actually hit, but because it was such a small amount of water it was about as dangerous as a powerful squirt gun.

There where several different reactions, Sasuke was furious that the "dead last" could do a jutsu he had never even heard of, Sakura was angry that Naruto would do such a stupid prank, Inner-Sakura was laughing her ass off, and Kakashi glared at them "My first impression is… though impressed, I hate you all"

Jutsu List

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu Shadow Clone

Suna Bunshin No Jutsu Sand Clone

Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu Water Clone (1/10 as powerful as the user)

Oiroke No Jutsu Sexy Skill

Suiton – Suiryuudan No Jutsu Water Release – Water Dragon Blast Skill

A/N

1

The reason Naruto didn't show up for the first two graduation exams will be explained in a later chapter.

2

In my story Naruto is stronger and smarter then in the Manga/Anime, he also knows a lot more Jutsu's, but I'm not planning to make him so strong he could beat all three Sennin's with a single finger. I think he would be at a high Chuunin level (because of the extra training Itachi had him do), meaning he would still have no chance at beating somebody like Kakashi in a fair fight…


	5. Likes, Dislikes, and bells?

Disclaimer; Still don't own it, still never will, and the world is probably a better place for that. There will be absolutely no Muppets in this story, I'm sure I'll find a way to get some pocky in this chapter. Now, an inspirational and enlightening quote…

"…" - Aburame Shino

A Different Fox Tale

Chapter 5

Likes, Dislikes, and bells?

After Kakashi had dried his face off he told them to meet on the roof for formal introduction "well, lets start by getting to know each other better, state your name, likes and dislikes, dreams for the future and your hobbies"

The three genins stared for a few seconds before Sakura finally broke the silence "maybe you could go first and show us how its done sensei" Kakashi stared at her silently for nearly a minute before answering just to annoy her "my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, dreams for the future…" he paused for a second, shrugged "and I have lots of hobbies"

Sakura sighed in frustration, Sasuke's eye twitched, Naruto Yawned…

"Well then, your turn pinky" Sakura glared at him, she hated being called pinky "my name is Haruno Sakura, what I like is…" she blushed, completely forgetting she was mad at Kakashi "I hate Naruto" Naruto just yawned, "my dream for the future is…" she blushed again " and my hobbies are…" she glanced at Sasuke and blushed brightly.

"OK, you, the depressed looking one" Sasuke glanced at Kakashi "my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like pocky and training, I dislike stupid people and people who break promises, my dream…" he paused and looked thoughtful for a moment "no, my ambition is to surpass my brother in strength and skill and one day become ANBU commander, my hobbies are training, reading, shogi and…" Sasuke blushed slightly "I like to cook"

Everybody was silent for a few seconds, then muffled laughter could be heard from Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura glared at them until they stopped laughing, which was several minutes later "Ok then" Kakashi stated, bringing attention back to himself "now you, the water wielding weirdo"

Naruto glared for a second, then grinned confidently, it was much different then his usual stupid grin, Sakura actually blushed slightly "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, ramen and pocky, I dislike the three minute wait after putting the water in my instant cup ramen…" 'Great, a ramen addict' Kakashi thought "and people who try to make me do stupid, pointless things, my ambition is to become Hokage someday, my hobbies are training, pranks, and playing go"

"OK that's enough of that, tomorrow we will begin out duties as shinobi of the leaf, to start off it will be something with just the four of us" Sakura looked excited, Naruto looked bored and Sasuke looked like he always did. He waited for one of his students to say something, some leafs could be heard blowing past them in the wind…

"We will start with survival training" he paused expecting some kind of complaint, he got none "There's a 66 Percent rate of failure for this test and if you fail you go back to the academy" "What?" he finally got a response from Sakura, she stared at him shocked, her eyes as wide as dinner plates, Sasuke's eye twitched twice, Naruto yawned.

Kakashi got bored with trying to mess with them "be at training ground seven, at exactly seven in the morning, oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up anyway" he then pulled an orange book from his hip pouch (Itcha Itcha Paradise) and walked away giggling perversely.

Naruto looked at his teammates, "hey, you guys wanna go and get some ramen with me?" Sasuke glared at him and walked off, muttering something about finding his brother, Sakura glanced between him and Sasuke for a few seconds before she also shot Naruto a quick cold glare and ran after Sasuke.

"Well, I can still have ramen with Itachi-sensei" the blonde muttered to himself then grinned "if I'm lucky he might even pay" then he went sprinting through the village toward Ichiraku Ramen.

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura arrived at training ground seven at exactly six fifty-nine, they waited for a minute, nobody else arrived…

For nearly three hours Sakura was trying to flirt with Sasuke, and he was trying to completely ignore her so he could look all broody and cool, then at ten fifty-five they could see a short figure walking toward them, he got to them just as Sasuke's watch hit eleven. At the same time Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, he waved lazily and grinned (though it wasn't very noticeable through his mask).

"Sorry I'm late, you see I saw this fish drowning and…" "Liar!" Sakura interrupted him; it was an obvious lie, even if a fish could drown, his clothes where dry. "Well anyway, you all have until noon to get these bells" he pointed to the two bells hanging from his hip "whoever doesn't get a bell fails, has to go back to the academy and doesn't get lunch" Sakura looked as if she where about to die, Sasuke's eye twitched a whole three times, Naruto grinned, he was really glad he had listened to Itachi-sensei and had breakfast.

"Oh and just to make sure you know you failed, I'm even going to eat in front of you while the one who failed is tied to that stump" he gestured toward three stumps that where lined up "and remember, if you want to pass, you must come at me with intent to kill"

He waited for the weak student to show him or herself, with every group he failed, the weakest would always attack before he said go, and he could also intimidate the other two by showing how fast he is, sadly it didn't happen, "go!" two of them quickly hid themselves.

Naruto just stood there trying to look cool "you know you cant beat me stupid, why didn't you hide?" Naruto just grinned "cause I know the ultimate Ninjutsu" he quickly performed several hand seals, Kakashi just raised his visible eyebrow and stood watching curiously.

Naruto finished with what looked like a time out hand sign **/Kage Bunshin No Jutsu/ **several puffs of smoke cleared revealing fifty Naruto's, they all grinned and yelled "beat this!" Kakashi just raised an eyebrow and performed a jutsu of his own **/Katon – Karyuu Endan/ **he exhaled a white-hot stream of fire that instantly destroyed thirty of Naruto's clones.

Naruto stared wide-eyed, all twenty remaining clones then yelled, "Yea well now its time to face the ultimate technique of the anything goes style of martial arts" they all glanced at each other, Kakashi looked as if he where ready for anything, but was really shocked when all the clones suddenly yelled "Run away!" and they all sprinted in a different direction.

Kakashi nearly fell on his ass in shock, from the sheer stupidity of such a technique; Sakura almost fell out of her tree, Sasuke's eye slightly twitched, but it wasn't very noticeable. Everything was silent for several minutes, then Sakura suddenly screamed as she was pushed from her tree, she landed gracefully then froze in fear, Kakashi was looking directly at her, he grinned evilly.

Naruto appeared again, a hundred Naruto's to be exact, they used Sakura's scream (which the one hundred and first Naruto was responsible for) as a distraction to surround Kakashi "Now as we where saying before, its time for the ultimate jutsu!" all the Naruto's bellowed, then they all did a few hand seals **/Harem No Jutsu/** a hundred puffs of smoke cleared revealing a hundred sexy, nude blonde's all winking, posing and blowing kisses.

Kakashi felt like he had died and gone to heaven, he also felt light headed, a second later they all rushed him and started hugging him and rubbing against him, and in the confusion he never even noticed the bells being yanked from his side, shortly afterward something small bounced off Sasuke's forehead with a tiny ping as it hit his headband, he grabbed it in irritation and realized it was a bell.

Naruto may hate the bastard but he was still Itachi's little brother, then he made all the clones disappear, Kakashi became extremely sad, until he realized the bells where gone, then he just felt stupid. He looked at Naruto who was laughing and holding a bell in (what Kakashi thought was) a mocking fashion, then Sasuke jumped from a tree also holding a bell, he realized that all three had been involved in the plan to take his bells, even if two of them didn't know it, but Kakashi didn't know that.

He glared at the three young ninja's with an evil glint in his eye, expelled a bit of chakra to make the wind whip around him dramatically before he pointed at them accusingly and bellowing "You all…" he paused for dramatic effect then calmly stated in an almost sing-song tone "…pass"

If they where in some kind of comic they knew there would have been a couple little hearts in Kakashi's dialogue bubble. And so after a day of weirdness and tardiness, team seven was formed

Jutsu List

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu Shadow Clone

Katon – Karyuu Endan Fire Release – Fire Dragon Napalm

Harem No Jutsu Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Skill) combined with Kage Bunshin

The ultimate Technique of the anything goes style of martial arts (from the manga/anime Ranma one half) is called "Run, Think, Attack"

I think it is anyway, I could be wrong about it being the ultimate technique.

Review responses

1

There will be a Naruto Ino pairing later in the story; Iv liked the pairing ever since I read Acting Out by Sunfreak (cool story, but I should mention it's rated mature).

2

I'm fairly sure I wont have Sasuke get Mangekyou Sharingan, so the only person to be able to use Tsukiyomi (Moon Reader, this might be an incorrect translation, I got it from NarutoEX .com) and Amaterasu (Shining Heaven) will be Itachi. And I'm not sure about the "Genansu counter" that was mentioned, I don't think Iv heard of that before.

Thank you all for reviewing.


	6. First mission and bloodline revealed

Disclaimer; Still don't own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this story. There will be absolutely no illegal street racing in this story, no legal street racing either.

A different fox tale

Chapter 6

First missions and bloodline revealed

The next morning team seven approached the Hokage to receive their first mission, he smiled and handed the scroll to Kakashi, he read it and handed it to Sasuke, his eye twitched twice, he handed it to Sakura, she growled in irritation and handed it to Naruto who read the scroll.

"What the hell kinda mission is this?" Naruto asked calmly, he didn't look very happy.

The Hokage sighed, "Genins like you three have to start with D rank missions, which are those kinds of missions" Naruto just glared and muttered "whatever…"

Their first mission was to catch a runaway cat named Tora, "this is a simple search and capture mission, to start we'll spread…" he was interrupted when a Naruto ran from the woods carrying a large sack, a large moving sack, he glanced at the Naruto in front of him who just grinned back. The clone ran up to them and handed the sack to Kakashi, he peeked inside…

"Well, mission complete, good work Naruto" Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto "lets go back and report then"

Several minutes later they where standing before the Hokage again, the old man glanced at them and sighed, "is something wrong?" Kakashi just held the struggling sack in front of him "mission completed" The Hokage looked surprised "already? Well then your next mission will be…" he trailed off and began looking through scrolls "there are no more D rank missions for today, you can have the rest of the day off"

Naruto glared at him, "what about C rank missions?" the Hokage stared for a moment "no, your not ready" Naruto glared even more "Hey I'm not the trouble making kid I used to be you know!" the old man thought for a moment then smiled and calmly said "OK"

He handed a scroll with a green C rank seal on it to Kakashi before stating "You may enter now Tazuna-san" a door to the side of the room slid open revealing a middle aged man with a dark tan and a bottle of sake in his hand "hey, who are these brats, are they even really ninjas? And what's with that stupid lookin midget?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and Sakura to see which he was talking about, he realized they where both taller then him, he glared at Tazuna 'Oh he's gonna pay for that…' Naruto thought, "Well, lets get started then shall we?" Kakashi interrupted before their client insulted the rest of the team, "you three go home and pack a few days worth of clothes, your weapons, and tell your family's that you'll be leaving the village for a mission, we'll meet at the main gates in one hour"

Sasuke and Sakura both left in a hurry to pack and see their parents, Naruto just glared at everybody then walked out, when he arrived at his apartment he was surprised to find Itachi sitting on the lump he called a couch. "Itachi-kun, what are you doing here?" Itachi looked at him and offered a stick of chocolate pocky which Naruto happily accepted "I heard you had a mission outside the village" Naruto's eyes widened in shock "I am ANBU captain for reason you know" Itachi answered the unasked question with a small smile.

"You should pack lightly, you remember how far away Wave country is" he shoved several weapons and a couple boxes of pocky into Naruto's pack "shouldn't you be meeting your team soon?" Naruto grabbed his backpack and slipped it over his shoulder, Itachi smirked "I bet I can get there faster" Naruto grinned, "what's the bet?" the dark haired teen thought for a moment "the loser has to buy the winner ramen for a week" they glanced at each other, then both dashed toward the small window, Naruto made it out first because he was closer but Itachi caught up to him at the roof of the neighboring building, then they both went leaping from roof to roof toward the main gate…

Meanwhile at the main gate, Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura sat waiting with Tazuna "He's late" Sasuke complained, "actually it's only been fifty-eight minutes" Kakashi stated, a few seconds later a dark haired teen landed next to them, he just stood calmly "big brother? You came to see me before I left?" Sasuke said happily, Itachi just glanced at him "actually I'm racing a friend, he lost" as he said that Naruto landed next to him breathing hard, as if he had just ran across the village, which he had. He glared at Itachi "fine, fine you win"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I thought you said you where racing a friend" Itachi glanced at him again "I was, and I won" Naruto glared "Rub it in why don't cha!" Itachi shrugged "Ok, I won" the blonde boy growled in irritation "Aww, screw you!" then to Sasuke's surprise, instead of impaling the blond genin, Itachi laughed. It wasn't the kind where you have to hold your ribs because they hurt from laughing so hard, to anybody else it would be little more then a chuckle, but for Itachi it was laughing, which Sasuke thought was the only thing his brother couldn't do.

"Oh and Naruto-kun" Itachi began, then poked Naruto in the forehead, Sasuke glared at Naruto hatefully "remember, if you get caught in a difficult situation, don't hesitate to use, 'IT'" Naruto just nodded. Itachi turned and began walking away "be seeing you Naruto-kun" then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sasuke kept glaring at the blond boy "how the hell do you know my brother? And what the hell is IT?" he shouted, Naruto, and everybody glanced at the Uchiha heir, they had never heard him yell before, "I met him two years ago, been friends ever since, and IT is my bloodline, which is none of your business"

This statement caused several different reactions, Sasuke glared even more hatefully, Sakura glared at him, because Sasuke was, Inner-Sakura was still drooling after seeing Itachi, Kakashi was trying to figure out what Naruto's bloodline was, partly by analyzing the bell test in his mind, and Tazuna was trying his best to ignore them all.

"Well" Kakashi broke the uncomfortable silence "let's get going shall we?" and with that they where off, through the main gates of Konohagakure, Sasuke still glaring at Naruto. "Wow, I'm so excited" Sakura exclaimed, Tazuna glanced at her "what's so exciting about this?" She blushed "well, Iv never been outside of the village before"

Tazuna sighed "great, I'm stuck with midgets and…" he trailed off, after seeing Naruto from a different angle he was sure he had seen the boy before "hey" he tapped Naruto's shoulder, the blond just glanced back at the older man to show he was listening then looked ahead again, everybody else was also interested in hearing what the man had to say "haven't I seen you before, at a ramen bar in wave country I think, about a year ago" Naruto just shrugged "you where with another boy, looked a couple years older then you, had a gray fox mask with red whisker marks"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a few seconds "oh yeah, I remember that, the ramen sucked" he stated calmly, as if his being in wave country was perfectly normal "Naruto" Kakashi started "why where you in wave country?" Naruto sighed "well, it's kinda a long story, first I wake up an start heading toward the academy for the graduation exam, then next thing I know I'm being dragged off by Itachi-kun…" 'Itachi-KUN! Who does he think he is, I'm gonna kill him…' Sasuke thought "…an he's telling me I'm going on a mission in Mist country with him…" 'I will make him suffer…" Sasuke thought viciously.

Kakashi shot him a disbelieving look "what?" Naruto asked defensively "its not like I was fighting or anything, he brought me with him because he wanted me to see what real combat looks like, he said it was so I wouldn't freeze up the first time I got in a real fight" Kakashi nodded "I see, so you took the slightly longer route through Wave country so you could be at the Icha Icha Paradise book signing at that pocky festival" he stated as if there could be no other truth "well, actually, we went for the pocky festival" the Jounin just patted Naruto on the head, winked at him and said "sure you did…"

After that they walked in silence, Naruto glared at Kakashi for a bit, but it got boring so he reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a small book, it was black and blue with silver writing diagonally across the cover, he began reading near the center of the book, after a few seconds he chuckled, then read some more, and chuckled a bit more, Sakura glared at him coldly and muttered "pervert" by then Kakashi had also held a book, an orange book, every few seconds he would giggle perversely and blush, though the blushing couldn't really be seen.

The walked peacefully and enjoyed the nice warm sunny day, the weather had been almost perfect for nearly a week now, sunny and warm with a nice breeze that kept it from getting hot, it all seemed so pleasant, even the small puddles of water they walked past, they seemed like nice puddles, completely harmless…

Nobody seemed to notice the two ninja's rising from the seemingly harmless puddles, they wore all black and each had a metal gauntlet on one arm which was connected to the other with a deadly looking bladed chain, they rushed forward in unison and in the blink of an eye had the chain wrapped around Kakashi "one down" they both muttered and the poor perverted Jounin was torn apart in a bloody display that would leave most Chuunin sick.

A second later they where charging at Naruto then hesitated for a fraction of a second, they couldn't be seeing what they thought they where, all the people that had that bloodline had black hair and black eyes, it was even rumored that the hair and eye color was part of the bloodline, it was obviously an illusion.

The very thought of a blond haired blue eyed member of that clan was laughable, they continued there charge, the hesitation wasn't even noticeable. The chain wrapped around the blond genin and was pulled tight leaving another horrible bloody mess, they felt pleased with themselves, Sakura passed out and Sasuke could only watch in horror as his teammate and Jounin instructor where murdered, he wanted to attack, to help his teammate even though he hated the blond boy, but his body just wouldn't listen.

The demon brothers where satisfied that they had put down the pathetic imposter who was using such a lame illusion to intimidate them, then they charged at Tazuna, they where sure their mission would be successful and without further problems, and they where proven wrong when they suddenly slammed into each other. They where stuck together, tied together actually, in exactly the same way they would have wrapped there chain around somebody, they looked to one side and saw the boy they had just killed holding an end of the rope, they looked the other way, there was the boy they just saw, who they had killed not a minute before, the blond was proving to be very much alive, and the blood-red eyes with the two spinning dots where also proven to be real as he had obviously copied there attack.

A/N

1

The book Naruto was reading was NOT perverted; I was describing a copy of "The hitchhikers guide to the galaxy" by Douglas Adams

2

I did not make Sasuke freeze up during the attack because I don't like him. Because Itachi didn't slaughter the clan Sasuke wasn't forced to watch his parents murdered repeatedly and had never been in a real fight so he panicked, Naruto didn't panic because he had seen Itachi fight before.


	7. Hiding blood and demons entrance

Disclaimer; I still don't own this and I'm still not making any money from writing this, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden will NOT be in this story.

A different fox tale

Chapter 7

Hiding blood and demons entrance

The demon brothers stared at Naruto for a few seconds, then glanced at the other Naruto and stared for a few seconds, they where staring more at the boys eyes then at the boy himself, the bloody red eyes with those two mocking black teardrop-like dots lazily spinning, the boy blinked, when his eyes had reopened they where dark blue with no spinning dots. Both Naruto's suddenly rushed forward, jumped, and kicked a demon brother in the face making their heads slam painfully into each other, they where both out cold.

As soon as the two unconscious bodies hit the ground a puff of smoke appeared, Kakashi had finally decided he had all the information he needed, he knew who the demon brothers where after. Kakashi began speaking to Tazuna about the real details of their mission, Naruto didn't really care, he looked at Sasuke who was still shaking slightly, he just glared, then glanced at Sakura who was still unconscious, he glared again, muttered something about "Pathetic losers" then glanced at his clone that was still there, the clone sighed sadly "Such crappy luck" it stated aloud, the real Naruto agreed.

"Why did we have to be teamed with Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto complained, his clone looked thoughtful for a moment "We woulda been better off with Shikamaru-kun or Shino-kun" the real Naruto nodded in agreement "And Sakura… don't even get me started there" his clone nodded in agreement "I know what you mean" Naruto gave it a funny look "Of course you know what I mean"

They heard somebody clear their throat, obviously trying to get everybody's attention, both Naruto and his clone glanced at Kakashi, he had apparently finished his discussion with Tazuna and had decided on their next course of action "Well, now that Iv got everybody's attention" he stated, Naruto idly noted that Sakura was awake again "Were going back to the village and having a team of ANBU take over" Naruto glared at Kakashi "Is something wrong Naruto?" he asked, not sounding like he really cared "Somebody once told me it's very unprofessional to abandon a mission you've accepted, because it's a little more difficult then expected" Naruto replied coldly, Kakashi raised an eyebrow "I don't care what you and those two morons" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and Sakura "Decide to do, but I will not abandon the mission just because of a lack of information"

"Well…" Kakashi started "If you feel so strongly about it, we'll take a vote" he, Naruto and Naruto's clone all looked at Sasuke and Sakura as if expecting an answer to a question that the two ninja's plus clone didn't think needed to be asked out loud.

Sasuke glared at Naruto (or it might have been the clone, he wasn't sure) "I say we keep going" he stated in almost perfect monotone, Sakura glanced at Sasuke, she blushed while thinking 'How cool…' then she looked at Kakashi and also agreed to continuing the mission

And so they continued with the mission, the rest of the day was mostly uneventful; Sasuke glared a lot, mostly at Naruto and his clone, which was still there, Sakura gazed at Sasuke dreamily and blushed a lot, Kakashi read his perverted book, and giggled a lot, and the Naruto's quietly talked about what kind of training they could do and what kind of ramen they would eat when they got home. Several hours and a slow boat ride later they arrived near the client's house, all they had to do was walk down a path and through a small section of the village, what could possibly go wrong?

Naruto looked around in a bored fashion (Sasuke had "accidentally" knocked the Naruto-clone out of the boat in a shallow area making the poor ex-clone smash its head against a rock and disappear in a puff of ninja smoke) he knew something was odd, but he wasn't sure what, there where bushes, a white snow rabbit that should have been brown, trees, a large river…

He glanced at his teammates and Sensei, Sasuke and Sakura where clueless, Kakashi looked clueless, but Naruto knew better, he knew that Kakashi's eye wasn't scanning line after line of perversion, it was discreetly searching the trees and bushes for any kind of threat. He barely heard a low whistling just before Kakashi yelled "Get down!" they all dropped to there hands and knees just barely avoiding the massive sword that passed within a foot of them, had they not ducked they would have been cleaved in half. They all stood (except Tazuna, who covered his head with his arms and whimpered) and glared at the tall shirtless man who stood on the handle of the slab of a sword which was stuck in the trunk of a fairly large tree.

"Well…" Kakashi began "Momochi Zabuza, Missing-Nin of the hidden mist, interesting meeting somebody like you here" Zabuza folded his arms over his chest and glared at Kakashi "Copy-Nin Kakashi, I am truly honored" he stated sarcastically. Kakashi just raised his visible eyebrow "well if you don't mind…" Zabuza continued "I'm going to kill that old man now" Kakashi glanced at Tazuna "Sorry but I do mind, my team are under orders to protect him so I can't allow that"

A/N

1

Sorry about the late and short (and kinda poorly written) chapter, I have been kinda preoccupied with other things (CoughHarryPotterCough) I will try to make the next chapter better.

2

An Author Note in the last chapter may have sounded kinda confusing; I had stated that I didn't make Sasuke freeze because I don't like him; a reviewer took it as a double negative. What I was trying to point out was there was a reason he froze, I'm not making him look weak because I don't like him. Even though I think he is… well, if I wrote what I thought of him I would probably need to raise the rating (Grins) but just because I hate him doesn't mean everybody does (I'm sure a couple people like him) And to answer another review sine I'm on the subject of Sasuke, I really doubt I'm going to kill him (Sorry)

3

A reviewer asked what Pocky is, and I answer, "The snack food of the gods…"LOL

4

To point out one more thing, Naruto's Sharingan was not implanted or anything like that, how he has the Sharingan will be explained later in the story…


End file.
